


Brothers Don't Let Each Other Wander In the Dark Alone

by MeghanAnna



Category: Rookie Blue, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeghanAnna/pseuds/MeghanAnna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake drags his oldest friend, Clarke Griffin, on a mission to find his older half-brother, Sam Swarek. Months after his mother dies and right before his sister leaves to go to college, he finds himself in Canada, talking himself out of meeting the older brother he only recently found out about. </p><p>When Sam hears he's looking for him, he sends him away. He doesn't want anything to do with the son his father had with another woman while his mother was home taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Don't Let Each Other Wander In the Dark Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is or what came over me. But I've been thinking about Bellamy and Sam and their similarities a lot lately. It only made sense to write a story about it. I don't know if anyone else sees what I see when I look at the two of them but I'm trying to make you ALL see it.

Toronto. What the hell was he doing in Toronto? He could have been back home with his sister where he belonged. He could have been working to make the money he needed to survive. But no, on a whim he decided to get in his car and drive to Toronto. And once he got there, he realized exactly how much he shouldn’t have gone at all. He didn’t belong there. No one wanted him there.

“But you’re on a mission, Bellamy,” Clarke reminded him from the passenger seat of his car while he made his way down streets he hadn’t seen since he was three. He didn’t remember it at all thanks to his mother’s insistence that there was nothing there for him to remember. But she was dead and Octavia was about to leave for college and Bellamy needed to find something to feel connected to. _Someone_.

“I drove us up here for nothing, Clarke,” he told her and she shook her head hard. “What the hell am I doing here?”

“You’re going through some quarter life crisis thing and you’re here to find answers,” she said and he sighed. He wasn’t going through a quarter life crisis. But he did want answers.

Of all the people Bellamy could have dragged with him, he chose Clarke. He chose her because he knew she’d do exactly what she was doing—keep him focused on the task at hand. Plus, it was good to have someone who knew his story. Not many people did. Octavia and Miller… and Clarke. He hated how Clarke could get him to talk with just a hard stare of easy smile. He was stronger than that. But she made it all so easy. That’s what friends were good for, getting you to talk when you really don’t want to.

It was later than he thought it would be when they arrived and he wanted to go straight to the closest, cheapest hotel and get a room. He wanted to sleep and wake up and get back in his car and drive straight home to his sister. When they drove past the lit sign of 15 Division, though, Clarke glared at him and he pulled into an open spot on the side of the road.

“You really think he’s in there?” Bellamy asked and she shrugged. “He’s not going to be in there. It’s practically midnight.”

“He’s a cop. Cops work weird hours,” she said, pushing her door open. “You’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

And then she was gone. Her blonde hair was floating behind her in the wind until she stopped and turned back to glare at him through the window. It was enough to get him out of the car and moving to meet her on the sidewalk. As soon as he was there, she smiled and linked her arm through his.

“You know, I don’t know how this is going to go,” he told her and she nodded, silently pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. “I don’t even know the guy. He might want nothing to do with me. He might want to adopt me.”

“You’re an adult and you’re _you_ , he’s not going to want to adopt you,” she teased carefully and he smiled to himself. She saw it though and nudged his hip with her own before untangling herself from him to open the door to the police station.

Bellamy let out a deep breath before walking inside and Clarke followed behind him, practically bouncing on her toes. He didn’t know why she was so excited. He felt like he was going to throw up.

As soon as they were standing inside and could see the desk in front of them, he decided he really did not want to be there. Not only were there two really beautiful women standing behind it bickering, but he could see that the station behind it was full of people—some in uniforms, some in plain clothes, some crying, some laughing. He didn’t belong there. He didn’t even like cops. Now he was here to find one in particular and make him want to sit down and have a beer with him?

When he stopped short, Clarke walked right into his back and pushed him away. He turned around and she shook her head, narrowing her eyes at the desk behind him. “Bellamy, we drove all the way here from DC, you’re going to ask them if he’s working.”

“I can’t do this,” he said. “I already have a family. This was a terrible idea.”

“Hey,” Clarke said, her voice softer now as her hand landed on his arm. “Just because you’re here doesn’t mean you don’t already have a family. Octavia understands. _I_ understand. This was your idea and it’s a good one. You could use an older brother to straighten you out.”

Bellamy smiled despite himself and the sudden drop in his gut. He knew they understood why he felt compelled to be there, to ask for his older half-brother he’d never met. He couldn’t imagine that same older half-brother would feel the same though. Bellamy didn’t know much about their father, but he knew enough that he wasn’t a great guy, that his mother had been the other woman for three years until he practically forced her to move away with Bellamy and never see him again.

He only found out about his older siblings right before his mother died. Her guilt at being the other woman twenty years before was eating her alive and while she _was_ alive, she wanted to do the right thing for her son. So, she did some research and found out that his father was in prison (great start) and that he had two older siblings, a sister and a brother, living in Canada. When she saw that the older one, the woman, was closer, she told Bellamy about her. When he made no effort in finding her, she dug a little deeper to find out about the man. Bellamy still wasn’t sure how she got any of the information that she did, but when he heard he had a _brother_ his mind started working on its own.

Months after his mother eventually passed from her cancer, he was in Toronto to meet him. He still didn’t know why exactly, but with Clarke’s hand warming the skin of his arm, he knew he didn’t want to leave without meeting him.

“Do you want me to ask for him?” She asked, curling her fingers tighter. He couldn’t voice the words, but Clarke knew how to read his eyes better than anyone. She smiled at him playfully, raising her eyebrows, and brushed past him until she was leaning on the desk, standing taller on her toes. “Do you know if Officer Swarek is around tonight?”

Bellamy pushed himself to turn around and join her at the desk. By the time he got to her side, the women cops were smiling at him.

“I know a Detective Swarek,” the brunette, _McNally_ , said and the blonde one, _Peck_ , snickered.

“Yeah, you do,” she said quietly, but loud enough for Bellamy to hear her and his stomach dropped again.

“Gail,” McNally chastised, glaring at her. She didn’t just know his brother, she _knew_ his brother… Like in the biblical sense.

Clarke pushed him further down the desk so she could stand directly in front of her and Bellamy kept his eyes glued on the glass behind her, trying to see if he could pick _Detective_ Swarek out.

“Do you have information on a case?” She asked, quickly looking at Bellamy before focusing on Clarke. He was about to speak up and say no, that they didn’t need him at all, that they made a mistake, but Clarke spoke up first.

“Yes,” she lied and Bellamy smirked even though he knew that meant he’d end up seeing his brother which he still wasn’t ready for. But he knew how little Clarke liked lying to anyone, especially authority, and he knew she was only doing it for him. “It’s extremely important.”

“Okay,” McNally said, suddenly serious. “What are your names? I’ll tell him you’re here.”

“Bellamy Blake,” Bellamy finally said and the cop’s eyes shifted to him. “I’m Bellamy Blake. I need to talk to him.”

“I’ll see if he’s available,” she promised, looking quickly at her partner who just shrugged. “I’ll be back.”

\--

Sam was so ready to leave. He was so excited to get out of work and get home. The cases piling on his desk day by day were starting to bury him and he just needed a day to himself, to come up for air. Despite all of that, when Andy walked into the D’s office, he couldn’t help but smile. When she glanced over her shoulder at the front of the station and back at him without smiling herself, he pushed himself to stand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching for her as soon as she was close enough. His hand rested on her waist and she smiled quickly—insincerely. “McNally?”

“Do you know a Bellamy Blake?” She asked, tapping her fingers against his chest.

The name sounded familiar, like someone he once knew, but he couldn’t place it. “I don’t think so,” he told her and she nodded, looking behind her again. His eyes followed hers and his hand dropped from Andy’s body and he went as far to step away from her. The face matched the name and it felt like a slap to his face, to _his mother’s_ face.

“Sam?” She tried to coax him out of his trance and he shook his head. “What’s going on? He said—well, his girlfriend said he has information on a case.”

“He doesn’t,” Sam promised and Andy’s brow furrowed. “He’s got nothing for me. Tell him I’m not available.”

“Who is he?” She asked carefully, tilting her head and he finally looked at her again. He immediately softened at her worried look.

“My brother,” he told her and her entire face fell. “Well, half-brother.”

“Excuse me?” She asked, looking at the younger man waiting near the desk, huddling against the wall with a blonde. “Um, what?”

“My old man,” he said simply and she slowly turned to look at him again, moving closer to comfort him. “Get him out of here, please? I can’t deal with that right now,” he said, motioning towards the cases on his desk.

“Sam,” she tried and he shook his head. “How long have you known about him?” She asked instead.

“How long have I been a cop?” He asked, shrugging a shoulder and she nodded in understanding. “I met his mom once when I was thirteen. She was pregnant and really interested in getting to know me. After that, dear old dad never let me see her again. I remembered her, though, and I remembered when she left when I was sixteen taking the kid with her. My dad got really… Dark. I did a background check on her, put two and two together. There’s only one reason that kid’s here and I want nothing to do with it.”

“I’ll tell him you’re busy,” she said quietly and he smiled at her unconvincingly.

“Thanks,” he nodded and she smiled.

“Anything for you,” she promised, backing away from him.

Sam sat at his deck and watched her through the windows of his office. As she rounded the desk to be level with them, he could see the shoulders of his “brother” slump. The blonde with him went red, though, flailing her arms in Sam’s direction. Still, Sam stayed where he was, watching the entire thing.

At one point Bellamy raised his head and looked right at him. The look on his face was that of someone who has given up. From that ten seconds of eye contact, Sam could see a long history of being let down. He was familiar with that; he was used to being let down by his father, too. But it wasn’t Jay Swarek letting this kid down. It was Sam. And he just let it happen. Finally, Bellamy latched onto the blonde and pulled her out of the station, not looking back once.

As soon as the door fell shut behind them, Andy turned and looked at him through the station and he finally looked back at his desk. He didn’t want to see her pity—for him or Bellamy. He didn’t want to see her disappointment. The feeling in his gut was enough to make him feel like a terrible person.

He was wrong before; there was any number of reasons that kid came to look for him. Last he knew, which, granted, was a long time ago, Bellamy Blake was living in DC with his mother and sister. For some reason, he drove all the way to Toronto for a chance to see Sam. And Sam sent him away because he didn’t want to be reminded of what his father did to his mother all those years ago. He wasn’t just a violent, abusive son of a bitch. He was a cheating son of a bitch, too. And that’s how Sam ended up with a twenty-three year old brother he never knew.

When his shift ended, Andy was waiting for him outside of the locker room, smiling at him like nothing had happened earlier. It almost made him forget that something did happen. “You want to grab breakfast?” She asked, holding her hand out for him.

He took her hand, folding it into his own, and they walked out of the station together. But when they reached his truck, he swallowed and pulled her to look at him. “Is it okay if I just drop you off and head home to bed? Long night,” he shrugged and her smile fell to show him how she was really feeling. Bad—for him, for his brother, hell, maybe even for that blonde that was dragged along.

“By yourself?”

The question was a fair one. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d slept in separate beds. He could barely remember the last time he was in his house without her there at all. He needed it, though. He needed to sleep off whatever demons her haunting him from Washington DC.

“Just… Just for today,” he promised and she nodded, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Like I said,” she smiled. “Anything for you.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what?” She asked, stepping closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck. “You go home and I’ll walk. It’s actually starting to feel like spring today.”

“Are you sure?” He asked. The prospect was nice—her house was in the opposite direction of his—but he never wanted to leave her walking alone when she had other options.

“Go, Sam,” she prompted, running her hands down his chest to push him and he laughed. “Call me later?”

“Sure,” he promised and she walked away, rubbing her palm against his cheek as she passed by him.

\--

As soon as Sam had driven away, waving at her when he passed, Andy changed course and walked toward the parked car across the street from the station. The blonde from earlier with Sam’s brother was sitting there watching her.

“Does Bellamy know you’re here?” Andy asked her, leaning into the open window. The girl shook her head, her eyes never leaving her. She was tough and she wasn’t going to let this thing with Sam and Bellamy go easily. Andy respected that. “If he’s anything like his brother, he’s not going to like it.”

“I wouldn’t know,” she said. “We’ve never met his brother.”

Andy let out a strangled laugh, knowing it to be true. “What’s your name?” She asked and the girl smiled.

“Clarke,” she answered. “What’s yours?”

“Andy,” At that, Clarke’s face lit up and she laughed a little, her façade breaking for just a second. “What?”

“Your name,” Clarke answered. “I was always teased for having boy’s name. It’s nice to see I’m not alone.”

“Well, it looks like those two have something in common,” Andy agreed. “They have a thing for girls with names typically meant for men. You think they’re hiding something?” She asked, teasing, but the look on the girl’s face made her think she was right.

“Bellamy doesn’t have _a thing_ for me,” Clarke told her and Andy instantly felt bad. He may not have a thing for her, but she definitely had a thing for him.

“Do you want to grab breakfast and talk about this? I meant what I said earlier, Sam is going to hate it, but I can tell he kind of hates himself right now.”

“Bellamy passed out an hour ago after going shot for shot with some… _girl_ in the hotel bar,” Clarke said. “I could go for some breakfast. We don’t even need to talk about them.”

“Get out,” Andy said, nodding down the street toward the Penny.

\--

Clarke hated to admit it, but she liked this Andy girl. She was funny and she was nice. Clarke could tell she wanted to ask about Bellamy, but stopped herself every time. And Clarke wanted to talk about Bellamy, but that felt like betrayal. She couldn’t betray him. She loved him.

And Andy loved Sam. Man, did she ever? When she asked how long they’d been together, Andy stumbled over her words, blushing when she explained they were broken up for a year at one point but ultimately ended up together.

“It never made sense with anyone else,” she explained. “There’s no one else.”

“Not to sound like the stalker I am,” Clarke laughed, “But I can tell he feels the same. He looks at you like- like he’s drowning and you’re the only thing keeping him above water.”

“To be fair,” Andy offered, blushing again, “You kind of caught him at a bad time. He’s usually the one keeping me afloat.”

“Bellamy’s good at that, too,” Clarke offered quietly. She didn’t mean for that to slip out even if it was true.

Andy looked at her like she understood exactly what was going on in her mind and her heart and it was a little too much for Clarke to swallow. She didn’t talk about her feelings for Bellamy with anyone. Ever. They were for her to wallow in when they were alone together and when they were surrounded by friends. The feelings were just _always_ there.

“Well, their dad’s kind of horrible, but at least they both learned from his mistakes,” Andy said, touching her fingers to the back of Clarke’s hand. “They watch out for the people they care about because he never did.

“I grew up without a mom. I know some of the stuff your friend’s been through. And I don’t ever want to imply that it’s better off to be without a parent, but in this case, he might be the lucky one. He’s got you at least, right?”

“His mom is dead, you know?” Clarke admitted finally and Andy’s face plummeted as her hand squeezed Clarke’s completely. “And his sister is the most important person in his entire life and she’s moving in few months to go to school in California. He feels like his world is falling apart around him and he just wanted someone to relate to. He was hoping his brother was that person. And I just wanted to be there for him when found him.”

\--

Bellamy woke to his bed sinking underneath him. Someone was lying next to him suddenly. His head hurt as he turned over to look at them, hoping it wasn’t the girl he was drinking with the night before. It wasn’t though, of course it wasn’t. Clarke.

Her blonde hair was shining in the light from the window and it made him squeeze his eyes shut again. “Get up, Bellamy,” she said and he grunted in response, hiding his face between her thigh and the mattress. “Bell,” she laughed, running her hands through his hair and he grunted in a completely different manner. It was enough to scare him out of his stupor and out of bed.

“We should go,” he said, scratching his chest to realize he’d stripped off his shirt at some point. “Home. To Octavia.”

“I think we should go downstairs,” she told him, rolling over to the side of the bed he had just vacated. She looked like she was stealing all of the warmth he’d left behind and it reminded him of the cat Octavia brought home once. And just like he did with that cat, he also wanted to hold her and never let her go. “I think you’ll like what’s downstairs,” she insisted, pulling his pillow against her chest.

“I know the bar is downstairs,” he said, turning around to search for his shirt. “I know I never want to see another one of those again.”

Clarke sighed, pushing herself out of bed, and threw his shirt at his head. “I got into your car and I drove with you all day to come here so you could meet your brother,” she said, nearly yelling. “Then, I made sure you didn’t drink yourself dead with some other girl. So, I’m going to ask you to do me this one favor. Please, come downstairs with me.”

Bellamy looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and nodded. She wasn’t messing around. Clarke rarely messed around, but this was different. This was even more serious. She smiled at him and pulled something out of her pocket.

“I drew you something,” she said, shoving a folded piece of paper into his hand. The side he could see was a menu for something called the Black Penny and when he opened it, he saw his profile looking at Sam Swarek’s profile.

“Why would you give me this?” He asked, looking up from it slowly, trying to keep the anger—the hurt—out of his voice.

“Come on,” she said simply, offering him his hand. He looked at in carefully before linking their fingers together so she could pull him with her. Thankfully, neither of them had taken his shoes off the night before and he was ready to go.

As they walked down the hall and got into the elevator, they remained hand in hand. He used his free hand to fold the paper against his hip and slip it into his back pocket. Just when it was secure, the elevator door opened and all he saw in the lobby was a couple—a man leaning on the back of a chair with a woman standing between his feet, her finger tips dancing against his chest. Then he realized exactly who the couple was and he stopped.

When he tried to take his hand from Clarke’s, she held it tighter and turned toward him. This time he wasn’t doing a great job at keeping the anger out of his voice or off of his face. “What the hell?” He asked and she used her free hand to push him around a corner.

“I had breakfast with Andy an-“

“Who the hell is Andy?” He asked and she glared at him until he calmed down.

“His girlfriend, the cop from the desk yesterday,” she explained calmly and he nodded for her to continue. “And then we went to talk to Sam. He’s a good guy. You’re a lot like him, you know? I can tell.”

“Clarke, he wanted nothing to do with me twelve hours ago,” he reminded her. “What the hell could possibly change?”

“I’m really quite persuasive, you know,” she reminded him and he almost smiled. Of course he knew. “And he felt bad about that. He was ambushed. Apparently, he doesn’t handle that well. He hates your father and he _really_ hates him for cheating on his mother. But he doesn’t hate you and he never hated your mom. He’s had time to breathe… and for me to stalk his girlfriend and then him to convince him that he needs to meet you at least once before we drive back home.”

“What do I say to him?” He asked and Clarke finally let go of his hand to put a palm against his cheek. He leaned into the touch, realizing how much he craved it.

“Tell him that you’ve wanted to meet him since the moment you found out about him,” she offered and he nodded against her hand. “Tell him that you’re doing really well without his father but that it wouldn’t be terrible to get to know him.”

“What if he doesn’t want to hear that?” He asked and Clarke’s other hand came to rest on his other cheek. “What if he doesn’t want anything to do with me and he’s just here to get you and his girlfriend off his back?”

“Then,” Clarke said, pulling his face to hers. “We go home and we live our lives like we never came here.”

Bellamy took advantage of their close proximity and pressed his lips to hers, his arms circling her waist to bring her even closer. She sighed against him, moving to squeeze her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to press her lips harder against his. He didn’t know why it took so long for this moment to happen, why it took this trip to see the brother he never knew. If the meeting didn’t go well, at least he didn’t have to keep pretending he wasn’t in love with Clarke.

\--

“I really liked her,” Andy told him again and he nodded with his forehead against her shoulder. “I know she’s only nineteen, but we got along really well.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re not nineteen,” he joked and she pinched him in the thigh. “Ow,” he laughed, lifting his head to look at her. Before his eyes met hers, though, they landed on Bellamy walking toward them. “Andy.”

She backed away and he stood up, stuffing his hands deep in his pockets. “We’ll be over there,” she told him and he nodded, never looking away from his younger brother. She left and pulled Clarke with her, leaving the two of them alone in a corner of the lobby.

“Hey,” he said and Bellamy nodded at him. He looked like he might throw up and Sam felt like he would. When he woke up to Andy and Clarke in his living room, he almost starting yelling immediately. When Andy put out her hand and started explaining, Clarke watched him with the saddest eyes he’d ever seen—until now. Bellamy’s eyes were the saddest he’d ever seen. “We should sit.”

And that’s exactly what they did. They sat in two overstuffed chairs with a table between them, just looking at each other. Sam could barely hold a conversation with the sister he grew up with. He didn’t even know where to start with this kid that showed up out of nowhere.

“I don’t want anything from you,” he said suddenly and Sam fell back against his chair. He wasn’t expecting that to be the first thing out of his mouth. “I just needed to know you.”

“Sorry I never tried to know you,” Sam offered and Bellamy shrugged. “It’s got nothing to do with you. It’s not per-,” he was going to say _personal_ , but it was. How could it not be? “Our father is not the kind of guy you want connecting you people. And I know you grew up without him and I figured you were better off. You deserved to live without the knowledge that he is truly shitty person that sent you and your mom packing.”

“My mom felt the same way,” Bellamy explained. “Until she was dying. Then she wanted me to get know some family. She said you were a good kid, the one time she met you, that we would get along. I don’t know how could know that. I mean, it was twenty-three years ago, but when I found out you were a cop that meant you were nothing like the man that sent us away. I thought maybe it would mean you’d _want_ to get to know me.”

Andy and Clarke had told Sam that his mother had died recently. To be honest, it was the reason he agreed to meet him. His parents weren’t dead, but his relationships with them practically were. He loved his mom, but she was far away living her own life. He never got to see her. And Sarah was Sarah—close enough to see on a regular basis, but not interested in that at all. Sam also knew that Bellamy had a younger sister, one that Clarke said he loved and cared for more than anything. She also told him she was leaving for college, though, and that Bellamy’s only family would be cross country.

Sam was pretty far, but not as far as California. And he was older than the friend or brother that Bellamy probably needed, but he was willing to do the right thing. He wanted to feel a connection with someone the way he used to with Sarah. He wanted to make Andy proud and Bellamy’s life a little easier.

“So, tell me about yourself.”

And he did. And then Sam told him all about himself. They talked for about an hour and Sam could pick up on the fact that Bellamy hadn’t slept much and drank _a lot_. So, he told him that he and Andy would meet him and Clarke for dinner that night. The four of them could talk some more, share a drink, get to know one another.

“Yeah, we can stay another night,” Bellamy nodded, smiling a little. Sam had seen that smile before—in his father’s face when the Leafs won a game and in his own face when he caught himself smiling in a mirror.

“Good,” Sam smiled, looking past Bellamy to meet Andy’s eyes. The girls joined them and he and Andy left a minute later, hand in hand.

“He looks like you,” Andy said, studying his face. “Same smile, same skin. He’s got freckles, though. Clarke won the lottery with that kid.”

“Shut up, McNally,” he laughed before kissing her temple.

“I’m very proud of you,” she said, running her hand down the back of his head and back. “He needed this and you really came through for him. I get the idea that that’s a pretty big deal for him.”

“He’s a good kid,” Sam admitted. “He got handed a shitty deck with my father.”

“You turned out okay,” she promised and he shrugged. “Hey, you turned out _more_ than okay. And he’s well on his way.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't know. But I hope you liked it!


End file.
